


Time

by Angulema



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aragorn loves two elves), Arwen mentioned, Canon Compliant, Elves, Fourth Age, M/M, maybe a little sad, not quite drama, not quite romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серая лошадь остановилась у первых ворот Минас Тирита в густых летних сумерках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Возможны косяки в канонной матчасти.  
> Своеобразный обоснуй пейринга (может, и не своеобразный, не следила за трендами).  
> Я предположила, что Леголас не так уж часто наведывался в Минас Тирит по меркам людей.

Серая лошадь остановилась у первых ворот Минас Тирита в густых летних сумерках.

— Я к Королю, — не дожидаясь вопроса, всадник откинул капюшон, открывая взгляду лицо, длинные светлые волосы, забранные, чтобы не мешались, в косу, и заостренные уши.

Стражники с поклоном посторонились: каждый эльф имел право войти в Минас Тирит в любое время суток, а у этого эльфа, одного из Братства, были и большие привилегии.

 

 

Опершись локтями о стену, Арагорн наблюдал, как медленно скрывается за горизонтом солнце. Небо меняло оттенки от темно-синего на западе к сиреневому с розовыми прожилками на востоке. В садах было тихо: соловьи в эту пору года уже не пели, другие вечерние птицы в Минас Тирите не водились. Однако тишина эта не была тревожной, какая часто сопровождала его молодость, но умиротворяющей, несущей спокойствие.

Солнце скрылось совершенно, и сады утонули в синих сумерках — времени эльфов. Может, именно поэтому Арагорн даже не дрогнул, когда на его плечи легли две ладони.

— Что-то не меняется в тебе со временем, друг мой, — нарушил синюю тишину мелодичный голос Леголаса.

— Но многое изменилось, — криво усмехнулся Арагорн, не оборачиваясь.

— И вовсе не многое, — эльф ткнулся губами в его ухо, приобняв за плечи. — Если знать, как смотреть.

— Сейчас идет вторая половина моей жизни, — вздохнул Арагорн, — расцвет моих сил прошел, теперь я могу только слабеть — потихоньку, незаметно, но тем не менее. Да, мне отмерено гораздо больше, чем другим людям, и я ни в коей мере не жалуюсь на свою судьбу… но все же мне жаль. Жаль, что всему этому будет конец. Вечерами почему-то это острее ощущается — может, потому что какой-то из закатов станет моим последним…

— Это будет еще нескоро, — прошептал Леголас, обнимая его крепче, — по людским меркам.

Арагорн не ответил.

— Я хотел бы подарить тебе вечность. Часто думаю об этом. Может, у меня получилось бы убедить Валар… но ты ведь не согласишься уплыть со мной.

— Мне кажется, что все разрушится, если я покину Средиземье. Все, что было построено за это время. И Арвен…

Леголас хмыкнул:

— Ты, должно быть, отличный лжец, если за все это время она не почувствовала.

— Я никогда не лгал ей. Ведь я люблю вас обоих, одинаково сильно люблю. Но я чувствовал, что ты поймешь. А она — нет…

Леголас не ответил.

 

Сумерки незаметно превратились в ночь. Сад купался в звездном свете: Тилион не должен был сегодня вести свою ладью.

— Мой седовласый король, — нарушив тишину, выдохнул Леголас, отпуская Арагорна из своих объятий. — Надеюсь, ты не откажешься уехать со мной в леса завтра на рассвете? Обещаю вернуть тебя к полнолунию.

— Конечно, не откажусь, мой вечно юный эльф, — улыбнулся Арагорн, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. — Я никогда от тебя не откажусь.

— Да будет так, — Леголас склонил голову, то ли улыбаясь, то ли нет. — Пройдемся по саду? До меня, конечно, доходят новости, но я бы хотел послушать тебя. Или ты устал? Тогда…

— Пойдем, — перебил его Арагорн. — Рядом с тобой я чувствую себя… нет, не мальчишкой, но уж точно не на свои годы.

— Буду верить, что мне удалось поделиться с тобой своими, пока мы стояли обнявшись, — эльф озорно улыбнулся и взял его за руку.

 

 

С первыми лучами солнца город покинули два всадника, одного из которых стражники определили (впрочем, скорее по лошади) как вчерашнего эльфа, а другого, к своему удивлению, опознать не смогли.

 

_02.06.2016_


End file.
